


The Noisy Half

by AngelynMoon



Series: The Noise Series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Gen, Hale Family Feels, I don't know what else to tag, M/M, Post-Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Sick Claudia Stilinski, Some of these are only implied, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: The Hale house burns, the family survives.*A/n: title has been changed this was formally called "Soulmates". Title suggested Sahiba_KT, thank you.





	The Noisy Half

**Author's Note:**

> Also I just realized that I should probably tag Age difference and then explain that while Peter and Stiles are soulmates Peter has morals and they remain platonic until Stiles initiates something, because for most of these fics Peter is still recovering from the fire and isn't really in a position to consent to sex either so they wait until Stiles is overage even though they are married.
> 
> Sorry that it took me almost ten fics before making a note of the consent issues.
> 
> Although the whole soulmate thing is a consent issue in and of itself.

There is an unspoken rule about soulmate marks, when the pair are not the same age or when they meet before the younger is overage.

Unspoken means that there are few laws about it though.

It is generally frowned upon, though again there are little protections against it, to complete the soulmate bonds through copulation before the younger pair of a soulmate couple comes of age.

It does not stop some, for most it never matters, most people are morally sound enough not to lie about soulmate bonds.

It is unfortunate for some, like Derek Hale, that they catch the eyes of someone who has little, if any, conscience.

Kate Argent takes what is not hers, tries to burn a family alive and only succeeds in destroying a home and a young boy.

The Hales rebuild, Derek tries to, he fails at it some days, more at the beginning than the end.

The little boy that came to their aid, draw by his soulmate's agony, fear, and devastation, helps, the little boy makes Derek laugh, a sound that slips out half in surprise.

It warms Talia's heart to see her son healing, even as it breaks her to know that the boy hides his own pains and sorrows from them.

Of the Hales few were injured in the fire that took the family home, none were killed, Talia tells herself to be thankful for that everyday before she heads to the hospital with the boy that rescued them.

Her brother, Peter, was one of the injured, he had tried to break the door down, even when it became clear it was impossible, when every one else had moved as far away as they could, even when the door and it's surrounding became engulfed in flames, even when Peter had become aflame with it.

The boy practically lived with them now, Talia wasn't sure where his parents were or why they didn't seem to care where their child was, it made her angry, as a mother, to think no one cared for the boy, though as an Alpha she was relieved not to have to fight for him, though she knew she would, not just for her son, who he taught how to laugh again but for her brother, who he had come to save.

She sits with the boy and Peter for a time, tells him about what he has missed before she leaves the two alone, she never knows what they do when she leaves, does not ask but she knows that it helps Peter, he heals a little faster, a little more, after she returns.

She knows that Peter can come home soon, soon he will be able to move, not much but enough to justify bringing him home to heal surrounded by family.

The boy has excitedly been preparing his room to share with his soulmate and Talia does not have the heart to refuse him, not after what he had done for him.

She'd taken Derek aside to prepare him but the boy had already explained, had shown Derek the words that they had all heard when Peter had stumbled out of the door when it had suddenly been opened, had taken him to see the ones that were marred bit still readable that matched the ones the boy had said in return.

Derek had been worried but there was no lie in the boy's heart and he had been gentle in explaining that he was not like Her, they did not speak her name, she did not deserve it, though they had all delighted in the arrest and imprisonment that she had received, Argent money not enough to keep her from a lifetime sentence for over twenty counts of premeditated attempted murder and arson, not mentioning the fact that she had lied about her soulmate and used a young boy for it.

While there were no laws about what one could do with a soulmate there were still laws to protect minors from predators, with Derek's permission and testimony the woman had also been tried for Statutory Rape, though manipulated into believing she was his soulmate Derek had admitted he had been willing, Peter's boy had explained that consent through coercion was not true consent and didn't count, thus the woman now had to register as a sex offender as well, if she was ever let out of prison.

Peter's boy settled in with them easily, he cooked with her husband, had classes with Cora, talked with Derek about anything and everything, he became loved by the entire pack and she was glad that he was theirs, that he was Peter's.

The day Peter came home was a trial, not because it was difficult to do the paperwork or get him inside, no, it was a trial because the boy wanted to come, he didn't want to go to school anymore, he wanted to take care of Peter, to take care of what was his.

The tantrum was epic but eventually the came to an agreement, the boy would finish the year out in school with Cora and during the summer they would see how he did helping take care of Peter, if he still wanted they would do half days of school with Cora and he could take over some of the caring of Peter by himself.

Talia felt it was a good compromise but the boy had sulked for weeks about it.

The day Peter came home the boy came careening in the door from the car that Laura had drove the children home in, he had carefully crawled into Peter's lap and wrapped burned man's arms around himself gently, snuggling close.

"Hello, Peter, it's me again, your other half, the noisy half, I missed you." The boy said excitedly and quickly.

Peter's eyes looked at the boy, though otherwise he didn't move.

And then, for the first time since the fire, since he was hospitalized, Peter's mouth moved, ever so slightly.

"Stiles." He slurred a little, but she could understand it and she felt tears fall from her face as Stiles launched into what he had done at school.

Yes, she was glad for Stiles, she wasn't sure where they would be without him, though looking at him and her brother she couldn't help feeling that no matter what they would have found each other somehow.

\---

A/n: Sorry, I couldn't help but thinking about the inherent consent issues that might arrive with a soulmate Au and soulmates meeting when one was underage and then out this came and Kate using it to manipulate Derek into thinking they were soulmates and that meant it was okay for them to be together and yada yada, Derek is still young and wants to be loved and Kate has trained herself to believe everything she say is the truth, or she really believes it not sure, thus a steady heartbeat to fool a werewolf.

Yes they are still werewolves, very subtly implied and all but there.

Stiles feels Peter's pain when he starts to burn when he's trying to break the door and follows the coil of rope that tie them together, he breaks the Mountain Ash barrier and drags the door open, burning his hands as he does and making them worse when he catches and drags Peter out, stamping out the flames frantically.

Peter stares up at the little boy that saves him and says, "I knew I'd never have you."

Stiles returns it with, "Of course you do." as in 'you always had me.'

Sheriff Stilinski is dealing with his wife being sick and Stiles, being Stiles gets them both to sign papers emancipating him under the care of Talia Hale, she didn't realize what Stiles had her sign until years later and feels like Peter deserves the brat after everything Peter's manipulated people into.

Stiles somehow manipulates Peter into marring him, doesn't figure it out until he learns that his name is now Peter Stilinski and well Stiles deserves that win, they all agree.

Also if you can think of a better title I'm open to suggestions.


End file.
